My Angel
by ILuvRonniekins
Summary: PRE-OOTP FIC! Hermione is married to Victor but he leaves her alone in the world with no one else to turn to, Ron shows up to help Hermione through, he's her angel......RR


A/N: PRE-OOTP STORY!!! Okay, hope you like this little ditty I came up with. Now don't get mad at me because This story starts out where Hermione is married to Krum:P yeck yeck... I hate it too (not to mention Hermione Krum is a god awful name!!!!).but it is all part of my twisted plot. This story is R/H I swear to it!!!!! and you will hate Krum within the first 5 minutes of reading!!!!! so I hope you like it. I think it has promise but that's just me.. Hope you like this r/r!!!!! flames welcome if you actually want to face the wrath of me... actually scratch that.. no flames please.. I make f's in English.. so I know my writing sucks!!!!!  
  
****OH and before you accuse me of Plagiarism, please read my info on my profile*****  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Hail JKR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My Angel  
  
Hermione Krum was in the bathroom applying her make-up, which she rarely ever did until she married Krum, she couldn't really go out in public without it anymore, people stared. She had just finished putting on some powder when an owl flew through the window and landed on the bathroom sink. Hermione took the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Mrs. Krum, The Bulgarian Quidditch association requests your immediate presence. There are issues concerning your husband. Sincerely, Dean Bision World Quidditch Federation  
  
Hermione crinkled up the letter and threw it in the waste -basket. She had gotten a million of these stupid letters before. She would rush to the office, where the association leaders would ask her why Krum hadn't attended another practice. She would adjust her dark sunglasses fake a smile and announce that she didn't know. Oh, but she knew to well where he was. Her mind screamed at her 'He's with a prettier girl than you, no doubt. One he loves a little more'. She had always known what he was up to. But every time she confronted him about it, he would give her a black eye, a broken leg, busted hip. She never really knew what she would get next. She knew she was the smartest witch in Britain, Ron had always told her that, but she didn't leave Victor because she was scared. So scared that if she left him he would come find her and kill her, she didn't doubt it. She hurried to finish covering the bruise above her eye, put on her sunglasses, and apparated to the Quidditch office.  
  
When Hermione arrived at the quidditch office they took her straight to Dean Bision's office. She entered and took a chair in front of his desk. The door clicked and Dean walked into the room and sat at his desk.  
  
"Hermione," He began cautiously " There has been a serious accident. We have just received news that Victor was seriously injured today outside a bar in London. He apparently was with a young lady when he was struck by a car, crossing the street. The young lady who was with him was named Linda Malovinsky and she was also struck, and pronounced dead at the scene." He paused and hung his head in silence, which was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"A bar????? In London...with a girl , I knew as much." She snorted  
  
"A bar in muggle London, Hermione he was with a muggle girl..I am sorry to tell you this but he was taken to a nearby hospital where he too died." Dean sighed.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh... how sad, don't be sorry" Hermione said very unsympathetically  
  
"Hermione, your husband. is ..is dead... aren't you upset????" He inquired.  
  
"No" Hermione answered, removing her glasses. " Why would I be upset?" He began " If you were beaten every day of your married life would be upset if your .wife died??? I have been praying for him to leave me for the other girl that I knew he was seeing, disappear, or die.. anything to get him out of my life, I'm not upset. I'm free." She smiled, rose and walked out of the office.  
  
************************************************************************ Two weeks had passed since Krum's death and Hermione was just now starting to feel pangs of remorse. She did feel bad for him, he was dead. It had just taken time to get over all the pain he had caused her. Now that she looked back on it, feeling happy was bad, but she felt so released, so free from everything, she could move on with her life now. At Krum's funeral Ron, Harry and Ginny had been there to comfort her. Ron had even offered to come stay with her until she was alright. She refused his offer but told him she would owl if she needed him, now felt like that time. She had owled him that morning to get him to come see her, she missed him terribly. She had always had a slight crush of sorts on Ron. But when Krum came along she thought she would never get another chance with a guy and went with him. Oh how she regretted that decision.  
  
Hermione sat on the sofa reading the new volume of "Hogwarts A History" when a sooty Ron fell into her fireplace. She rose to greet him when he walked over.  
  
"Hey Mione, how are you feeling?" He asked gently, enveloping her in a hug.. Hermione didn't speak she just stood there with her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to have someone's arms around her again, arms that she knew cared. After a minute or so she stepped back and smiled.  
  
"I'm okay Ron, please sit down. I'm glad you came." she said motioning to the sofa.  
  
"Mione, are you sure you are okay??? I mean your husband just.. " He began but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I'm okay. don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She re-assuringly, rising and walking over to the bookshelf. To put the book up she had to stand on tip-toes to reach the shelf. As she reached her shirt came up a little and revealed a giant purple bruise on her side. Ron gasped and ran over to her.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!! Hermione what happened????" Ron asked raising her shirt to reveal the whole bruise. " This is huge" He reached out and gingerly touched it. She winced, Victor had given her that the day before he had died. It used to consume her whole side but it had gotten smaller in the two weeks it had had time to heal.  
  
"Oh that, that's nothing Ron, I just tripped on the stairs, that's all." She said trying to lie, but failing miserably. She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe a word.  
  
"Hermione, you can't fool me that easy.. I'm an Auror you know! I see things like this everyday, stairs don't give you bruises like this, people do." He declared, rising again to her level. "Who did it?" He asked  
  
"Ron, I told you. no one did!!!" She said lying.  
  
"You know you are a horrible liar Hermione." Ron said looking at her. "Now, tell me who did this to you." he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, You really want to know, It will make you mad Ron, but here I go... Victor did this to me!!!!!! He always did this to me.. everyday, well after he came home from."WORK". I knew where he was, he was out screwing around with all those other women of his. I hated him, but I couldn't leave him, I was to scared Ron, He would have killed me if I had, I regret even marrying him." she sobbed. By this time Ron had closed in on her again and she was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I should have married someone who actually loved me!!!!" She cried  
  
"You should have married me," Ron said  
  
"WHAT?" She asked stepping back. "I should have married you???"  
  
"Yes.." He began. "I loved you Hermione. I have loved you ever since our fourth year, I was going to ask you out, but I didn't know how to act.. that's why I made up that stupid excuse to go to the ball with you. But you were going with Krum" He scowled "Ah, Krum, he had to come and screw things up now didn't he? I would have tried at you again, but Krum was always there and no matter how many times I warned you, you couldn't let him go. And now look at you, your nineteen, a widow.. not to mention that your husband beat you!!!!!! Crikey, don't men know how to treat a lady decent anymore? using you as a tool to vent his anger and passion through!!! You deserve better than that Hermione, you always did. I told everyone that Krum was bad news.. but no one would listen, so I gave up! I even came to your wedding. You were so happy, not to mention you looked gorgeous, I fell even more in love with you that day." He finished hanging his head low, as if he should be ashamed of what he'd said.  
  
"Ron? You. You felt that way about me???" Hermione whimpered through the fresh tears that had begun to fall.  
  
"Yes.. I mean every word, " he sniffed and she noticed at tear slowly rolling down his face. She reached out and touched his face.  
  
"You're my angel Ron" She sobbed "You've always been here for me, whether you approved of it or not. I always loved you Ron, I've loved you for longer than you could imagine, When Krum came I saw an opportunity that may never come again so I took it, and look where it took me! My husband who I know I never even loved is dead. I'm sorry I ever met him, we would be together if I hadn't" She cried hugging him again. He stroked her hair and assured her that everything would be okay again, they were starting over from the beginning, like they had just met. He pulled back, took her face into his hands and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley" He said as they parted.  
  
"I'm Hermione," she said, looking lovingly up at him "You've got something on your nose" She said through tears. She reached up and wiped the soot from the fireplace off of his nose and kissed him again.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Please review.... as you can tell... another one of my pre-ootp reading stories! 


End file.
